Mamushi Is My Niisan!
by Blaue Rozen Maiden's Shrine
Summary: Tezuka/Echizen romance! Ryoma's an orphan taken in by a couple who are none other than his parent's best friends. So now, what difference will it make and how hard can it be for someone like Kaidoh Kaoru to protect not only one younger brother, but two?


**Disclaimer:** Besides my own made up characters, I don't own The Prince of Tennis and the rest of the casts.

**Ratings: **It will be **T for Teens **for now and might later change into **M for Mature **audiences only because of the sexual scenes between the main couples.

**Author's Note: **All I can say is that there might be a little **OC behavior **for some of the main characters. It will also be a **SLASH**!

**Pairings: **Tezuka/Echizen, Inui/Kaidoh, Oishi/Kikumaru, Kawamura/Fuji, and Momo/An. Other character couples will be mentioned later on in the chapters.

**Summary: **The story begins when Echizen Ryoma was only seven years old. A tragic accident occurred where both Ryoma's parents passed away in a car accident. Basically pronouncing them dead in the spot. While many people know that Ryoma's part of a high scale society, thanks to his mother's wealth and father's popularity, Ryoma's parents still left him in the hands of a couple who were very good friends of theirs. The couples were none other than the Kaidohs, who were of a good enough status living in Japan. So now, what difference will it make and how hard can it be for one Kaidoh Kaoru to protect not only one younger but _two_?

--------

**_New York City, New York_**

"_No! NO! NOOOO! You can't be serious?! I-I don't believe you!! My kaa-san and otou-san are going to be here. They promised, do you hear me, they promised that they'll be here for me!" A young boy with golden colored eyes, which was full of tears, cried loudly in front of his trainer, Ryuuzaki Sumire._

"_I'm so sorry, Ryoma. I know you don't want to hear it, but it's true. Your parents were in an accident and they were not able to make it. I-" Sumire explained sadly, with her own tears pouring down her face, wanting to bring the boy in her embrace just to ease the boy a little, but was cut off._

_Echizen Ryoma, a genius with an amount of academic, looks and physical talent, shook his head wildly not wanting to listen. He was shaking all over thanks to the horrible news that he didn't want to hear or believe in, just moments after winning his match._

"_I-I don't want to believe it. That can't be true? It's not true! I just saw them two hours ago where mom was telling me to do my best in the tournaments, while baka oyaji promised that he'd help me practice some more after my match. N-now I just want to go home. I want to see my okaa-san and otou-san, just to make sure that they're okay. Onegai, Sumire-sensei? Please take me to them." Ryoma begged, holding onto his coaches' jacket, while placing his head on the old woman's stomach._

_Sumire was truly heart broken then, as she can only watch and hold onto the boy, whom she has thought of as another grandchild. She didn't know what to do since Ryoma is now an orphan, for not having anymore family members alive. _

_Even she was as shocked as her student, but she was more accepting, even if it was really tragic enough to do it. She rationalized that Ryoma needed to seek a lawyer soon, to find out what would happen in this type of emergency and situation. _

_Though she wouldn't give him up just to anyone until she knew that Ryoma will be placed in a family that will accept him for who he is and be able to take care of him._

_When she first received an important phone call from the police station, not only after twenty minutes of Ryoma's last match, she would never have thought that the first thing they said to her was their condolences. __Why when she asked, feeling a terrible shiver run through her entire body already, when she was bombed with the news of her student's parents were proclaimed dead due to an accident. _

_Her only reaction was the dropped of the cell phone she previously held, which shattered into pieces on the marble floor of the room she was in, as she covered her mouth in disbelief and shock._

_Now though, all she wanted to do was show a strong front for Nanjirou's only son. It wasn't the time to really grieve when she has a child to console. If it wasn't for her very first student, which was Ryoma's father, she would have never met this shy and yet cocky boy that so much resembles his own father in honesty and strength. _

_But now, she just couldn't imagine for Ryoma not to only lose one parent, but both at the same time was hard even for her own heart to accept. Although she tried to tell herself that Ryoma needed her guidance now, more than ever, and to have at least someone that he was close with._

_"Ryoma? Listen to me now alright, your parents...your parents are in the hospital right now. I would take you to them, but I think it would be best if you stay with me for the rest of the night. I promise to take you in the morning to see them, okay?" Ryuuzaki voiced out slowly, not wanting the child to see his parent's current state._

_"I-I understand sensei, demo w-why can't I see them now? I just want to see them, please...please take me to them. I want to see my mom and dad." Ryoma sobbed loudly, knowing that his parents were really gone when Ryuuzaki-sensei didn't even want him to see them._

_He wasn't stupid to know what kind of state his parents were in when he was told that they were in a car accident. It just hurts to think that he lost both of them forever was what he tried to deny himself to believe in the first place._

_"Ryoma are you okay? Ryoma can you hear me? Ryom-?"_

_Before he could think of anything else, he thought he can faintly hear a voice calling out to him, when his mind had suddenly shut down. He didn't even know that it was his coach that was calling to him so desperately as he succumbed into darkness. _

_Whether it was due to the realization of the truth to the news or the fact that he couldn't handle the pain in his chest any longer; that he was taken in by fatigued, weariness and shock, all at the same time. _

_Making Ryoma unknowingly sagged against his sensei, who easily caught him with an intense sense of worry and a cry as she called out for help._

(o.O.o)-**BLAUEROZENMAIDENWASHERE-**(o.O.o)

When Ryoma woke up in a soft bed with his pet Karupin purring around him, he thought that it was all a horrifying dream. But when he ran downstairs, he was shocked to find several maids and butlers bustling around the mansion fixing flowers everywhere, all thanks to Sumire-sensei who was guiding them around the place for the funeral. It was all then that it came crashing back down in his world that his parents were really gone.

They've been gone for more than a week now, and he remembered right then, that Ryuuzaki-sensei told him that she will be the one to handle and help set up the funeral.

All Ryoma can remember that day, after waking up, was staying in his room all day. Trying his best to avoid anybody who wanted to talk to him, even his very own tennis coach.

It was about two weeks after that stressful and shocking event, as well as after the funeral, that Ryoma was now in a huge office. With him was a female lawyer who sat by his left side named Jade Havencroft, and his father's friend and old tennis coach, Ryuuzaki Sumire was on his right for moral support.

They were there for the important reading of his parent's will. Not only that, but there was also a nice and friendly looking Japanese couple, that was seated directly in front of Ryoma's group.

It not only made Ryoma slightly curious on who they were, but he thought that they seemed slightly familiar. But not bothering to further investigate on who they really were, he focused on what was about to be read, as he already had a feeling that he might know soon when his parent's will is read out loud for him.

Not a moment too soon, a man in his sixties, walked through the office door confidently, with a very good fashion design suit while carrying a suitcase that can only be the documents containing his parent's wishes for his well being.

The man walked up to the head chair on the left side of Ryoma's group before sitting down. It was but a few minutes of waiting when the reading was to go on that everything got started.

"Before we adjourned, I would like first to sincerely give my condolences, Echizen-sama. I know that both your parents were one of the most wonderful and kind people that I have ever met. They specifically told me that I would be the one to carry out their wills if anything were to happen to them. I'm truly sorry for I have never expected it to be this early, my dear child." The man named Takeda Yue voiced out sadly as he stood up from his seat, after settling down for a few moments to spread out documents on the table.

He was of course one of his parent's most trusted business and social friend, knowing that the man was as devastated to the news as he was.

Ryoma lifted his head to stare at the man briefly, to nod as an acceptance to his thoughtful speech. His head bowed down again, since he couldn't form any words to say, or else he might choke if he did speak. He didn't even see the glances of worry that a certain couple shared and had shoot in his way, or the fact that his coach saw the whole thing.

"Alright then. First of all, the first thing it states in the document is that Echizen Ryoma is the sole heir of the whole estates and money that will be left behind from both his parents. They have stated that no other relatives on both sides are alive, which means that if Ryoma-sama wants to be emancipated, he will be able to do so when he turns fifteen. Only, he will be able to do so if both his guardians approve that he is responsible enough to be on his own and ready to face the world.

The second statement says that the Kaidohs were to receive four of the saving accounts that Rinko-sama and Nanjirou-sama left behind for the couple to have. It was so for the sincerest gratitude of taking in and for having the responsibility of taking care of their son, Ryoma-sama. The fortune was also for having to help their very own godsons, Kazue and Kaoru, to go through schooling with no problem. Rinko-sama and Nanjirou-sama said that the Kaidohs have no say in it, whether they want to or not. They will have the money because it has already been set up by having the Kaidoh's names on the account.

The third statement says that Ryoma-sama will be able to be the CEO of all the Companies and other Businesses, that the Takeuchi and the Echizen family owns around the world when he is old enough. But for now, if you don't mind Ryoma-sama, they have entrusted me with that duty to help in any way so that all your parent's hard work and dedication won't go to waste. For I will do my best to prosper you families' businesses. Of course, you will not have to worry about the whole thing, for I have worked with your parents in this kind of emergency, therefore I have many members of my most trusted associates working around the world for everything to go alright, even as we speak. But you will not have to worry because I will give you my word that you will have every free reign to contact me for whatever questions you have. I will be open for any type of suggestions in the future, since I was told that you have somewhat of an idea what your family happens to own. Since your parents told me that you are quite a genius for your own age. But for now, I believe I shall continue, and I must apologize for such off topics.

Now, the fourth statement is a letter for Ryoma-sama to read alone. Which means I won't be able to read it out loud since they have left it in your possession to read whenever you would like in private. I would of course give it you now if you would like me too?" Takeda asked the greenish-raven haired boy, only receiving a nod as confirmation, before he obliged and gave the letter. "As part of the third statement, it was said that the whole detail of the what is inside shall give you an idea of the some of things you must commit to follow for whatever reason, but other than that, nothing else was said. All will be for your own eyes only Ryoma-sama." Takeda-san stated, but before he was to continue, he was cut off for a minute, by a loud sob coming from the woman who was sitting directly in front of Ryoma. As the woman was clinging to the man who was also close to crying his hearts out.

"My apologies again, but I would have to move on. The fifth and last statement says that his guardians are in complete control of his parent's fortune, although it will be left untouched until Ryoma is of consent age, without the exception of Ryoma's own earnings from his tournaments and his saving accounts to keep for himself. Meaning that if for whatever reason that he may need access to his parent's account, it will still have to be run through his guardian's permission. But for now, Ryoma-sama was told to stay with both of his guardians, which means in the case of Rinko-sama and Nanjirou-sama's absences, it says that Ryoma-sama shall be placed with his godparents. Both of Ryoma-sama's godparents, I would like to say, is actually here with us today. Ryoma-sama, I would like to introduce to you, your parent's best friends-Kaidoh Kazu and Kaidoh Mizuki." Takeda supplied, with a smile on his face.

With the many times that both Nanjirou-san and Rinko-san have both talked and mentioned about the couple in conversations with him for years, Takeda was glad to know that they were the perfect people to look after the young boy.

A couple that knew what hard work truly means in life and the kind of people who will take no advantage of a defenseless child. Which eased his old age mind quite a lot if he had any say so for that matter. After all, he thought of Rinko-san and Nanjirou-san as part of his own kids, and Ryoma-san as another grandchild.

(o.O.o)-**BLAUEROZENMAIDENWASHERE-**(o.O.o)

Right after Takeda-san's announcement, Ryoma brought his head up to look at the now standing couple that was seated in front of him before. He noticed the tears of extreme sadness that the woman showed and the man's own tight hold around his wife, as silent tears were slipping down the man's own face.

He didn't know exactly what to say or how to react, since he didn't even think that his parent's had any best friends. Sure they would have good friends that they would often accompany to go to parties and events with, but to name the Kaidohs as his godparents, was a little unbelievable.

It didn't take long for the Kaidohs to greet him with a sad, but reassuring smiles that told him that he will be alright. He didn't know what it was, but just having to meet this couple made him feel as if he knew them somewhere. But try as he might, he just couldn't place it in his head as to where he's met them before.

But with a soft pat on his free hand, by Ryuuzaki-sensei to give him some support, while his other hand was still clutching his parent's last letter for him, brought him back to the real world.

Getting up from his position as he noticed that the nice couple were seated again, Ryoma slowly pushed his chair back to stand and properly greet his newest guardians with a respectful bow and a soft greeting. He thanked them for taking him in so graciously when he knew that there would have been others who would have just taken him, not only for pity but also for the purpose of using him and his fortune.

"Ano, arigato gozaimasu! It was nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Kaidoh, and I hope I won't be of any major trouble to any of you or your household for taking me in."

"Of course not dear. We are glad that you can accept us as your guardians, when you haven't spend anytime with us ever since you were but a baby. Don't worry dear, we are happy to have you live with us." Mrs. Kaidoh gave Ryoma a beautiful and honest smile.

"Hai. I completely agree with my wife. Welcome to the family Ryoma. I hope that when you come back with us that you will give us a chance to show you that we do care about you." Mr. Kaidoh shared a nod with Mrs. Kaidoh, before giving Ryoma a smile of his own.

It was after that moment, that the atmosphere in the room became a little more friendly. It took about another half an hour of the session before Ryoma was left by Ryuuzaki-sensei after realizing that the Kaidohs were of really friendly background.

Thanks to the open auras the couple gave, and telling the only people in the office about their very own two children at home back in Japan, made the sensei know that they will be good for the boy.

So it wasn't even later that Sumire introduced herself to the couple and left Ryoma in the hands of the couple, knowing she won't have any regrets and told the Kaidohs that she will keep in contact with her former student as best as she can. Since she was also going back to Japan to be with her own family.

(o.O.o)-**BLAUEROZENMAIDENWASHERE-**(o.O.o)

When the reading was finally over, the only ones left in the office were the Kaidohs, Ryoma and Mr. Takeda. Ryoma's lawyer told him earlier before she left, that he will receive a call from her soon, to discuss all the assets that he was given, what was not permitted of him to use and to also go into detail about everything else that was told during the session.

"Ano, Mr. and Mrs Kaidoh, would it be okay to go back to my house so that I can grab my things and pack?" Ryoma asked slowly, head still bowed.

"Ryoma dear, it's fine. But first, we would like to speak with you if you'd like to give my husband and I, a moment. We'll both understand though if you need to be alone to think because of the many information that you got from today. Since we were also thinking of dropping you back to your house. Then maybe later we can talk there? If that is alright with you, Ryoma?" Mizuki answered the boy. Hoping that he'll agree to listen to what she and her husband has to say about his current situation.

"Hai, Mrs. Kaidoh. I wouldn't mind, I have a few questions myself that I want you and your husband to answer as well." Ryoma nodded, agreeing to his soon-to-be-guardian.

"Now, now dear-it's alright for you to call me Mizuki, actually make that Mizuki-oba-chan, alright? My love and I, are really happy that you are willing to stay with us, even though you might hardly remember us since us Kaidohs have lived in Japan longer instead of here in the US." Mizuki smiled, before bending down and giving the boy a hug.

Ryoma didn't know what to do, so he just lay his head on the nice woman's left shoulder, not wanting to remember that his own okaa-san use to do the same thing.

"Hai." Ryoma whispered softly.

"Good. Now that we got that out of the way, I already talked with your uncle Kazu that we will be staying for a few more days so that you can talk and go over with your lawyer about the will in more details. It is also so you won't really have to worry about packing right away, since today is Wednesday, I believe our departure back to Japan will be on Saturday, dear." Mizuki added before dislodging herself from the child.

"I understand Mrs. Kaid-ano, I mean Mizuki-oba-san." Ryoma responded slowly, giving the older woman a small nod.

When Mrs. Kaidoh left his side, Ryoma was so lost in thought that he didn't even know when he was gently guided out of the office and into a black BMW by his godmother. Cause the next thing he knew, the car came to a stop in front of his home, making him stare around in slight surprise before covering it with his usual silent expression.

As they all left the vehicle, the small group of three went inside the mansion with the guidance of Ryoma who took out his spare key and opened the door. He knew that there would still be some loyal maids and butlers still working, even if they knew that their young master won't be there for much longer since their previous employer's were gone. So it wasn't a surprise when a butler took their coats, while Ryoma continued further into the house to take them to the lavish sitting room that his own mother decorated.

After settling down for a few minutes, Ryoma looked up from his perch, and eyed both of his godparents.

"Would any of you like some coffee or tea? Maybe even some snacks? I wasn't told or anything about your arrival since I didn't even realize that I had godparents in the first place." Ryoma asked the couple politely, trying to make some sort of conversation.

"Not right now dear, but we thank you anyway. I believe if we can get things out of the way first, and have you get to know more about us, since we don't want you to suddenly live with us and feel uncomfortable. So, like to answer your question about not knowing us, I believe it was the long distance that basically separated your parents from us when they were in the height of their careers. I don't blame them though because your parents were that kind of people that goes after their dreams. But we have always kept in touch for years and even came for visits. Since we are in this topic, I would like to start first. Your mother and I, we were best friends ever since we were in middle school together, going all the way to college. As for my husband, he was quite the same actually, since his your father's best friend since elementary school to high school." Mizuki started off, giving the small boy a smile.

Ryoma only nodded his head, as his attention was fully on the new information that his newly-found-godmother was telling him about his parents. He was actually glad that they were both treating him as someone who fully understands what adults are talking about.

After all, with his IQ level, he was never one to be normal in the first place like his baka oyaji-though he was in a different mind level when it came to his dad to begin with. But truth be told, it really hurts just thinking about both his parents. Even as much as he wished that everything in the past two weeks never happened, no one can really take it all back.

Ryoma knew that he had every right to feel as miserable and alone as he wanted, but with this new development, can he really move on?

_'I never thought that there would be anyone else, besides Takeda-san and Ryuuzaki-sensei, to maybe look after me. But with my godparents here, knowing my mom and dad and inviting me to live with them in their home, makes me feel only confused and a little grateful. What else can I be thinking when I'm only seven years old. For all I know, if my parents weren't that well off, I would have just been one of those normal kids that has to go to the orphanage and grow up knowing that no one else would be there for me. Maybe living off in the streets and end up to who knows where in life. _

_But now, I get the chance to stay with a family that can tell me more about my parents and take care of me, even when they said that they have their own two male children back home, which I also found out were my parent's godchildren as well. Who knows, I will have to see on how real and honest they are with their words and I'll believe it when I see it in their actions. After all, how can I have no doubts when there are people out there these days that can lead you to false security and later use you as if you were no longer worth anything. Though I'm not saying that the Kaidohs are any of that. But I'll see...' _Ryoma thought, before answering since he thought that he has been quiet for quite some time now.

"Gomen, oba-san and oji-san. I just have a lot of things going on in my mind that I've been so distracted with. I'm actually glad to know that my parents left me with people that they completely trusts. I really want to thank you again for taking me in. So arigato gozaimasu." Ryoma stood up and gave a bow from the waist before sitting back down again.

"It's no trouble dear. If you feel that you need to lay down and have some rest then you can go ahead. We don't have to continue right now and I'll make sure to call you when it's almost time for dinner. So you can go ahead if you like." Mizuki gently shooed her hands, in a motion for him to go, which Ryoma took as a permission to leave.

When Ryoma was out of the door, he couldn't help but listen in the conversation that the adults could be talking about as he walked out in a hurry, so he waited in the corner.

Ryoma didn't have to wait long as the voices of Mizuki-oba-san and Kazu-oji-san drifted towards his ears.

"That poor child. I can't believe it! I just can't imagine how Ryoma can be going through all this. Did you see how well behave he was acting, and how a little unresponsive he was towards us. I can still remember when he was only four years old, and once he sees you, Ryoma would jump at you as if there was no tomorrow. Oh, I just hope that when we take him home with us, he will feel a little better. I can't wait until I set Kaoru on him. Remember the times when Ryoma would follow Kaoru around and imitate everything that he did. It was so cute, oh anata, I just hope he gives us a chance." Mizuki worriedly told her husband, as her eyes showed sadness in them.

"I know dear, I know. But you must understand, after not seeing Ryoma for more than three years, the boy might not even completely remember us. I just hope as well that we can help and just be there for him when we go back home. You know that no matter what, we will always be there for him whether he likes it or not. I know that we can never replace Nanjirou and Rinko, but we have always been asking about his health and well fare. Plus, you have time and time again told me or mentioned to the others that you'd keep Ryoma as another child if he was yours, just as much as Rinko would do the same for our own children. Now, I believe that we shall find one of those butlers to help us carry some of the bags that we brought with us, to the room that we have always stayed in when we visited years ago. I truly missed that room for it has a great view of the garden." Kazu told her wife with a smile, easing her mind a little.

Ryoma took it as queue, that it was time to leave, before they find out that he was eavesdropping disrespectfully as he ran upstairs to his room. Now though, he has more things to add along his bottled mind about his godparents and how serious they really are about taking care of him.

_'But wait? What does Mrs. Kaidoh mean when she'd have this Kaoru set on me? Hey wait a minute, isn't that one of her son? What does she intend to do when I meet this Kaoru person?' _Ryoma contemplated before reaching his room to think about his parent's will and his new guardians.

**tbc...**

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm sorry if I was sort of vague in some of the parts such as the reading of the will and the funeral or whatever else I missed, but please don't be so hard on me when I tried my best in explaining about the will and what was left behind for Ryoma-chan. If anyone has a question feel free to let me know and PM me. But other than that, please review and let me know what you people think. Thanks again for reading.**


End file.
